Life's Overrated
by sillyangelxo
Summary: •AU• SasuSaku. Konoha Prep gets a new heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke! Girls swoon, everybody loves him. Well, at least not proud geek Haruno Sakura. Add fangirls, love notes from a stranger, a jealous best friend, and two witches and that equals trouble!
1. Welcome To Konoha Prep!

**Life's Overrated**

**A/N:** Okay, so basically I'm rewriting my story entitled INVU, because I thought it lacked in plot, it was rushed, and it written horribly. Sorry to those who enjoyed INVU, but I just had to rewrite it. The first part of this story is sort of like a prologue to start things off, but there's interaction during most of the end.

Btw, any new readers please read and enjoy!

**Summary: **Konoha Prep gets a new heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke! Girls swoon at the sight of him, everyone loves him. Well, at least not proud geek Haruno Sakura. Add fangirls, love notes from a stranger, a jealous best friend, and two witches and you get trouble!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**1**

**Welcome To Konoha Prep!**

The soothing wind ruffled the green leaves attached to the trees' branches, making them sway in unison. The sun hid behind the whitish-gray clouds, but let out several strays of bright light.

A pink haired senior sighed loudly, adjusting her glasses from her face and pulling a strand of hair from her eyes. Another day, another round of mock-the-geek fun.

Yeah, fun–for them.

Man, it made her so mad! Why did they always have to ruin her day? But really, was it _even_ needed? Couldn't they all just get along, like well behaved and mature adults they were?

Haha. Yeah, right.

That'll happen, in like a million years. It's just how the 'system' works.

Ever heard of cliques? You know; jocks, goths, emos, cheerleaders, skater dudes, drama geeks, nerds? Man, the list goes on, and on, and _on_, and–but you get the picture.

It's like 'High School Musical', without the–er, drama and all the girly dancing. Yeah, the girly dancing. But this isn't 'High School Musical', this…this is _life_.

And in life, there are no good versus evil; hero gets the girl junk, fairytale romances all those movies give you. Nah, it's predator and prey, baby. It's all about attitude.

You got the sass, you got the looks, you got the bling-bling? DING, DING, DING! You're a winner! ...So they think–the stalkers, admirers, enemies, haters, the nerds.

The NERDS! Of course the _nerds_. To them, the pops got it good. Really, really **good**. Who doesn't like, or absolutely LOVE the pops? Hello?! They have it _all_. Looks, fame, and money. Money! They say "money isn't everything" or "don't you know the best things in life are free?" Puh-lease. Look where they are, everyone practically fawning–or obsessing–over them! Suure, money doesn't take you anywhere.

…Unless you're the pops.

Face it. They have that 'it' factor. It doesn't matter how huge your intellect is, if you're the most beautiful girl with a heart of gold–because they terminate anyone who challenges their superiority–or if you are just likable. It doesn't matter. It never matters. It will NEVER matter. Try if you must, but people are suckers when it comes to them.

Take Sakura's school for example. Well, it wasn't really a school. At least, it wasn't your typical drag of seven to eight hours of torture. She had to stay there every single day. One can only deal with so much of teasing, bullying, and back-talking snobs.

The horror!

Yeah, that's what you get when you go to a boarding school. And it wasn't just a mere boarding school; it was THE boarding school, known as Konoha Prep.

As in, the most talked about-fancy dandy-uniform wearing-pride filled Japanese academy in the country. Heck, the world. People around the world craved to be invited, because being in an academy like that led people to successors that dominated the world, waving their millions at the unfortunate ones who were too lazy to get an education. Talk about pressure much.

The worst thing was it was filled with rich snobs.

She had to spend all her time with them. Ugh. And they didn't like her either; from her unusual pink hair, smartness, looks, and bite-me attitude, she was annoying. So they bossed her around to get even.

Sadly, it was easy too. Sakura wasn't the richest student that attended Konoha Prep; in fact, she received a full scholarship for her academic skills.

Hard to believe, maybe. But it's true. And why wouldn't people despise her? Here they were, their cash-making parents paying for their intuition–when they should have spent their money on them–and Sakura sauntered over the obstacles of paying. Even the parents weren't so thrilled.

But there was always Rei Miro. The other smarty who received a scholarship out of a thousand five hundred students, and her best friend.

At least she had someone to talk to in that crazy place. And just because they hung out with each other everyday, didn't mean she liked him; meaning she didn't harbor any strong feelings for the boy, if you catch my drift. But they didn't take it that way, _no_.

And now, they were dubbed the "Dweeby Duo".

Ugh.

Another thing to add to her list of 'Ways-They-Make-My-Life-Hell'.

**oxOxo**

"Oof!" A bespectacled boy tripped, flapping his arms up and down that resembled a chicken. He landed straight on his face, but managed not to break his glasses.

"Hahahahahahaha!!..." Everyone laughed. Sakura came running to her best friend and pulled him up by his arm.

"Are you okay, Rei-kun?" Sakura asked cautiously, helping Rei swat away the dust from his uniform.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan," Rei replied, blushing red from all those pair of eyes staring at them. Sakura finished helping him, and picked up his text books off the shiny ground.

"Here," she handed them to him, and he muttered a soft 'thank you'. Sakura simply nodded, then glared at the blond haired girl to her side.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sakura questioned, voice raised and eyebrows scrunched. The blond laughed at Sakura's question, her azure eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, billboard brow," Ino replied coolly, examining her baby blue coated manicured nails, leaning causally on the wall. Rei squirmed; fighting wasn't needed, was it? Forgive and forget, right? …And they were making a scene!

"Anything that harms my best friend concerns me, Ino-pig," Sakura spat. Ino raised a brow, lifting her head up and peered at Sakura with narrowed eyes.

"Over protective, much? You might as well tell us all you're dating. From the looks of it, you'd make the perfect match," Ino chuckled, and everyone joined in, chanting "Dweeby Duo, Dweeby Duo, Dweeby Duo!"

"I rather be a geek than an egotistical diva like you, pig!" With a final glare thrown at Ino, Sakura snatched Rei's arm and dragged him down the hall, turning swiftly around the corner.

Ino smirked slyly, and hollered after them, "It fits you so well too!" She flipped her elegant pony-tail in a flirtatious way, smiling radiantly and snapped her fingers. She walked away, her posse following behind her.

**oxOxo**

"I. HATE. HER. SO. MUCH!" Sakura stabbed her now damaged notebook with her broken pencil, a scowl grazing her lips. Rei shivered, watching as Sakura pummeled the poor thing, small holes appearing on the paper.

"Sakura-chan! Stop! It's fine, really… Stuff like that happens all the time!" Rei reassured his pink-haired friend, but Sakura paid no mind. She stabbed and stabbed, taking out all the anger she held from earlier that day.

**'Ino must pay! Ino must pay!' **Inner Sakura thought crazily. She could just picture it now: sneaking into the witch's dorm, quietly, as the bombshell soaped her face with the alien-like gunk; she'd snatch that pretty hair of hers and take out those tempting scissors and snap, snap! Bye bye hair!

'I can just see her face.'

**'I know. We should definitely bring a camera!'**

'Yeah! Then we can post it on the boards and–'

**'Is she going to be bald?'**

'I didn't think of that! Yeah, cut all her hair off and donate it to charity!'

**'Awesome! Ha! Take that witch!'**

'Honey, were good.'

**'Che, you know it–'**

"Sakura-chan!" Rei cried, seizing Sakura by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Huh? Huh? What happened?" Sakura moved her head side to side, checking if anything was wrong. Everything was in place. She stared at her best friend, and saw his face a bland pale, eyes wide open, and mouth shaped as an 'o'.

"Whew," Rei sighed, letting go of Sakura. He plopped down on her made bed, taking his glasses off and using the hem of his shirt to clean his glasses. Sakura sighed.

"What was THAT about?" Sakura asked, shuffling her homework for today into her book bag. After she finished, she stared at him.

"Hm?" Sakura furthered. Rei placed his glasses on his face.

"You scared me."

"I scared you?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, yeah. Did you see that twisted smile on your face? Your face was all white and you were rubbing your hands together and you were laughing maniacally," Rei explained. "…Creepy too." He added.

"So?"

"So? That's weird."

"Humph! From the guy who has a diary!" Sakura took a pillow and hit Rei on the head with it playfully.

"Hey! It's called a journal!" Rei tried to block her attacks, but Sakura overpowered him. Why was he so weak?

"Whatever! Diary-boy!" Sakura laughed, continuing to swat at him.

"You have one too!" Rei took one of Sakura's long, fluffy pillows and started whacking at her.

"I'm a girl!"

"So?!" They whacked at each other and feathers flew into the air. They accidentally knocked down items on the tops of the shelves during the battle. Sakura giggled, then Rei whacked at her face and she fell down the bed.

"OH, IT'S ON!"

"Ahh!! NOO!"

"Take that, and that!"

"Mommy help me!"

"No one can save you now!"

Whack and whack they went. Suddenly the door flew open and Ami appeared. Her long, brown hair fell past her shoulders, and she screamed at the sight of the geek-fest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She threw off her converse and rushed at the two. They didn't notice her and were still hitting pillows at each other. Rei swung hard but Sakura ducked, and he accidentally hit Ami in the face.

"I'm so sorry!" Rei threw the pillow aside and tried helping Ami up. Ami pushed him away and stood up on her own. She gagged a little, a few feathers coughing out of her mouth. Sakura scrunched her nose in disgust. That was a total yuck moment.

"How dare you hit me?!" Ami yelled at Rei.

"I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" Rei apologized repeatedly, but Ami whilst him away. She glared at Sakura, but Sakura was unfazed.

"GET YOUR GEEKY BOYFRIEND OUT OF HERE!" Sakura stared at her roommate nonchalantly, but Rei listened to the order. He grabbed his backpack of the ground and sprinted out the door, calling out faint 'goodbye.'

"Man, Ami. Why do you always have to scare away my friend?" Sakura crossed her arms and glared into Ami's eyes. Ami glared back.

"Shut up! Do you see this mess? Clean it up, Haruno!"

"No, thanks."

"Clean it up or else!"

"Or else what?" Sakura asked. Haha, it was fun messing with her. Ami pulled at her hair like she was a mad woman.

"Ugh! Just clean it up before I get mad!" Ami yelled. 'You're already mad…' Sakura thought.

"…Fine…" Ami huffed and began walking to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"…As you wish, princess."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sakura smirked.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Good? Bad? Anything I should work on?

I already have Chapter 2 written, so if you guys like this, I'll try update soon. My computer broke, which sucks, so I'll try to update when I can. Thanks for reading!

Please send me some feedback! Flames not welcomed, constructive only!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Meet Mr Hottie

**Life's Overrated  
**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews & alerts people. :) I didn't plan on post this yet but oh well. Here's Chapter 2. Read, enjoy, and REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NARUTO.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**2**

**Meet Mr. Hottie  
**

"YES! YES! KEEP JUMPING WITH ALL YOUR YOUTHFUL HEART'S CONTENT!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei is right!"

The class was doing a set of jumping jacks and they were already tired from the 'little' work out; well, except Lee who was jumping at a launched missile's speed.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned. Sweat was dripping from her like a waterfall and her muscles were too strained from all the jumping jacks–yet Gai-sensei was too dense to notice that everybody was tired; no, exhausted. And Lee didn't make it any better since he kept encouraging Gai-sensei, aka his older clone to keep barking orders at them.

"YAMANAKA! DO NOT RESIST! THE TEMPTATION IS WRONG! KEEP GOING!" Gai hollered at Ino, jumping along beside her and showing her what to do as if she was a baby.

Sakura chuckled slightly, but her air supply was getting short and she ended up gagging.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was still jumping like rabid bunnies. Gai was still by Ino's side, and she grunted in annoyance when he started screaming at her again.

"We are almost to five hundred my precious students! Just ten more!" Gai's encouragement was futile, because any second now and someone would collapse flat on their face.

"NINE!" Gai yelled, now in front of the group of teenagers.

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN! COUNT WITH ME!" Gai demanded.

"SIX!" Voices bellowed out. They were so close; just FIVE more jumping jacks and they were home free. Sakura glanced around.

"FIVE!" Crap. No, oh no. A brown haired boy was gonna crack.

"FOUR!" He was cracking. Great, just great! Please, no…

"THREE!" He was stopping, he was slowing down. Resist! Resist!

'Don't do it!' Sakura literally screamed in her mind. Seriously. And her ears were just breaking.

"TWO!" Gaah! NO! He tripped over his foot! Please no! For the sake that is all good and kind please! Don't!

"ONE–"

**SMACK!**

He dropped. Literally. He just fell. Do you know how bad that is?!

Gai turned his head slowly yet creepily toward the faller's place; everyone shuddered. Just watching Gai do it, like in one of those scary movies when they just stare at you. You want to run, but you can't move. The hair on your back is glued to you, and your teeth start to chatter. Cluck, cluck, cluck. Then–he gets you. They get you. And you scream bloody murder.

"TWO HUNDRED MORE JUMPING JACKS!!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

But this was worse. They had Gai-sensei.

**oxOxo**

A lavender haired girl served the volleyball over the net. On the other side, a boy bumped it up into the air and another spiked it to the girls' side. A girl with two buns–one on each side of her head–tried to dive for it but missed it by a few inches.

"Oh yeah, baby!" a guy shouted from the boys' side. He high fived his friend.

"Boys' serve! Neji! You're up!" Gai instructed.

The said boy with long dark, brown hair that reached his butt grunted. He took his position. He held the brand new volleyball in his right hand, and with a powerful lift with his left palm, he sent the ball flying up in the air to the girls' side.

One girl rushed forward, managing just barely to keep the ball into the air. Another girl behind her then bumped it back to the other side of the net. The pattern continued on for a while. The girls would hit it, then the boys, then the girls and so on.

Neji spiked the ball over and it headed over to Sakura.

"I got it!" Sakura sprinted to the ball, hands held out in a bumping-position. She didn't notice a foot sticking out and before she could reach the ball she tripped over it.

"Ah!" Her body collided with the cemented ground. Sakura cringed at the pain, but lifted her head slightly to the perpetrator. A roseate haired girl chuckled, her glasses gleaming from the sunlight.

"You 'kay, Haruno?" Karin asked–which was pretty dumb, since SHE was the one who tripped her!

'Nah, I'm fine, SINCE I JUST FELL!' Sakura huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her mattered face.

'**Dude... Calm down. I don't like Karin either, but I'm not all moody 'bout it.'**

'Humph, try saying that when YOU fall.'

'**Um, does Inner Sakura mean anything to you at all? Emphasis on the 'inner'. And I thought you were the smart one.'**

'I am the smart one. Who's the one who gets A's with no help at all?'

'**Hey! I did help! Remember last week when you were all goldfish when you didn't know the answer to problem seven? HA!'**

"HARUNO!" Gai's call rang into Sakura's brain. Oh, yeah. She forgot to get up. Sakura pushed herself off the ground. She stood up still, and then began dusting away the dirt. Most snickers and devious grins were shared through out the class, but some felt sympathetic toward her. Not that she noticed, since she was still cleaning herself up.

Gai strolled over to Sakura in all his green-tight shorts-and-top glory. Ugh, till this day they hadn't gotten used to his skinny-hairy legs.

"You all right, Haruno?" Gai asked. Sakura nodded. He was going to announce the continuation of the game until the bell rang.

"BRRRIIINNG!!"

"All right class! Meet me here tomorrow and be prepared! It's fifty-six laps around the whole field tomorrow!"

Groans were heard as they shuffled out the door.

**oxOxo**

"My arms hurt so bad…" Sakura whined, clutching onto Rei's scrawny arm tightly for balance. Rei had on a faint blush at their closeness, but tried his best not to show it. They were walking down the hall to reach their English class. Whispers of "Dweeby Duo" were heard, but they ignored it–at least Sakura did, because Rei was never comfortable from their name.

They reached their class five minutes till 9:05 am. The classroom was empty since they were about fifteen minutes early for class, so they took two seats at the second to front row and placed their bags on their respective seats. Sakura took out a piece of scratch paper and pencil and they started playing MASH.

"Three girls, Rei-kun," Sakura instructed, twirling the pencil in her two fingers. Rei rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Vanessa Ann Hudgens, YUI, and…um…Ami Onuki."

"Stocking up on celeb crushes, ne?" Sakura giggled and wrote the three names down. Rei grinned sheepishly.

The game continued. They found themselves in a peaceful tranquility, away from all the madness that would soon unfold through out the day. It was just calm, nice. To just relax without all the name callings and enjoying each other's presence.

"Okay, last one. Three colors for your tux," Sakura said.

"Black, gray, and brown."

"Now, tell me when to stop," Sakura hid what she drew under her hand and waited until Rei said, "Stop." Sakura counted the lines of the circle; eight. She started counting, crossing, counting, and crossing. Rei waited patiently.

"Okay! You're gonna marry Baby V, you own a mansion, you live in Honolulu, Hawaii, you're a lawyer–do lawyers live in Hawaii?–you drive a Ferrari, you have a hundred kids," Sakura laughed at this part. "–and you're tux is brown. Man, Rei-kun. Busy, busy!" Rei laughed with Sakura, hard. Their stomachs were just aching for them to stop. The thought of a hundred kids, man that'd be a bum. That's like, everything twice the amount. Would you imagine everyone sharing the same bathroom? Ew.

It was Sakura's turn and Rei started the game. But before they could finish it, students started filing into the class giggling, chatting, and play fighting. Sakura quickly stuffed the paper into her book bag and took out her English textbook and notebook in case if they needed to take notes. Rei did the same.

Five minutes later, everyone filled in the classroom and the bell rang. Their teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class," A woman who looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's greeted the class. She had wavy, dark hair that reached around her waist and deadly piercing red eyes that you did not want to be stared at with.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei." The class chorused together.

"Before we start things off, we'll collect homework. A show of hands, who has done the five-page story I assigned last week?" Most of the class raised their hands, except four ones who tried to avoid Kurenai's sharp gaze.

"You four. As punishment, you have two days detention. I will not tolerate late assignments, and you will receive a F." As Kurenai said this, the four bowed their heads in shame. "Now, everyone take out your English textbooks and turn to page 134."

Everyone did as told, but was interrupted at a knock on the door. Whoever was at the door was in big trouble. Kurenai-sensei absolutely detested tardies.

Kurenai went to open the door. Everyone peeked in silence to see who it was, but Kurenai covered their view. They could only see the top of the figure's head, which had black hair the shape of a chicken's butt.

They saw Kurenai talk to the person, nodding her head in acknowledgment. They finished their conversation and Kurenai stepped aside to let him in.

The girls gasped.

The person standing before them was clearly a god. His handsome face showed of his unscarred chin, his buttoned down shirt showed off his well built but not buff body, the pale skin practically gleamed, and his deep onyx eyes were gorgeous but serious.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Uchiha Sasuke." Kurenai introduced. Girls were already giving him flirtatious winks and dazzling smiles.

'He's pretty cute,' Sakura admitted in thought.

**'He's gorgeous for crying out loud!' **Inner Sakura opposed.

"Uchiha-san is new to Konoha Prep, so would anyone mind showing him around?" Kurenai asked. The whole female population raised their hands except Sakura. He wasn't a big deal. New kid with looks, okay. No need to be infatuating over him after one glance.

"Hm, it seems you have fans Uchiha-san," Kurenai chuckled slightly. She peered at the room of girls flailing their arms in the air to be with Mr. Stud. The guys in the room already disliked him from all the girls' attention giving Sasuke death glares, which he ignored with a steadied composure.

'Wow, he's got Mr. Popular written all over him. I wonder how he'll deal.' Sakura thought amused.

Kurenai saw Sakura reading the English assignment and called her.

"Haruno-san, would you mind showing Uchiha-san around?" Sakura looked up from her book wide-eyed. Girls gave her 'how-dare-you-take-him-you-freak' looks. Okay, uncomfortable much.

"Um…sure Kurenai-sensei," Sakura replied, grinning slightly. Oops, wrong move. Now they were going to get her.

"Good! Now, Uchiha-san you can take a seat over there near Hinata-san–the girl with violet hair!"

**oxOxo**

"So, Sasuke-san. How did you think of your first class?" Sakura asked. They were walking down the corridor to math class. Rei wasn't with them because he had life science with Orochimaru-sensei.

"So 'kay," Sasuke replied coolly, hands in pockets and head faced straight ahead.

"Okay." Girls were giving Sakura envious looks, lips curled into snarls. Sakura felt the pressure but chose to ignore it.

"Anyways, mind if I see your schedule so I can see were we should head after?" Sasuke handed her his list and Sakura peered at it: PE, math, life science, world history, etc.

"Oh! You have the exact same schedule as me. That sounds good, so we could just go together!" Sakura exclaimed with her bubbly enthusiasm.

"Hn."

"Pardon?" Sakura had a quizzical look on.

"Hn," Sasuke repeated. 'Weird word.' Sakura thought.

"Okay, by the way–" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Karin and Ami stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Karin greeted cheerfully, already clutching his left arm and nuzzling her head into it. Sasuke raised a brow at "Sasuke-kun!" and Sakura rolled her eyes. Could Karin show anymore PDA? Ami smiled seductively his way, complimenting on how handsome and strong he looked. Sakura felt like gagging, but managed not to show it.

"So anyways Sasuke-kun, since you're new and all how about we ditch Ms. Pinky–" Karin threw Sakura a quick menacing glance but directed her attention back to Sasuke. "–and have some fun?" She battered her eyelashes prettily to add effect, and used her index finger to make swirls on Sasuke's chest.

Sakura watched the whole scene in disgust.

"Ne, what do you say Sasuke-kun?" Karin and Ami sweetly asked in unison.

Sasuke's left eye twitched slightly and his lips were turned into a frown.

"Huh?" Karin asked, furthering into question.

"I don't even know you," Came Sasuke's cold reply. Karin and Ami just gaped. Did he just say that? To _them_? Impossible!

"Excuse me?" Karin said with attitude, letting go of Sasuke's arm. Ami was still gaping like a goldfish. All Sakura could do was grin ear to ear. Finally! Someone who rejected Karin!

'Burned!' Sakura thought.

"I said, 'I don't even know you.' " Sasuke repeated in a monotone voice, speaking every word clearly and slowly. "Or are you bad at hearing?" A smirk appeared on his sexy face. Karin fumed the color of her dark red hair, bringing her fists down to her sides in anger and embarrassment. No one insulted her and got away with it! With a final "Humph!" she stalked off down the hall pushing anyone in her way with Ami following after her.

Sasuke and Sakura watched them go, both feeling a little devious. This was good day.

'Maybe having him around won't be bad after all.' With that thought, they made their way to math class with Kakashi.

* * *

**A/N:** This kinda seemed suckish to me. But anyways, what do you think? Am I moving to fast, and are the characters in character-ish? Haha, anyways, flames not allowed! Constructive criticism only!

**p.s.-**There won't be any updates soon 'cause my computer broke. :( But we might get one tomorrow. :D If we do, I'll start writing soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Meet The Gang

**Life's Overrated**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! Haha. Minor warning, Naruto's slightly(!) ooc here(and maybe a few others). Just really, really minor, is all. And other characters are introduced… yeah. x) It's late already and I feel so sleepy. -yawns- Meh, at least I edited it and updating now, otherwise I'd be updating tomorrow. SO SLEEPY! ...Aw, my stomach hurts! But enough rambling. :3 Anyways, read, enjoy, REVIEW! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**3**

**Meet The Gang**

"I can't believe you _rejected_ Karin!"

Sasuke closed his locker and peered at the blond-haired boy to his right. It's been five stinkin' minutes of peace and quiet and yet this idiot starts yelling into his ear. Five stinkin' minutes; can anyone get any privacy around here?

All day, it's been fangirls asking for his number, clinging to him, sucking up to him, guys glaring at him, etc. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without some girls trying to sneak in and try _watching _him.

If he wanted this again, he would've stayed at his old school–which was far worse than this one, because those girls were sluts. Clingy, back-stabbing sluts.

But anyways, that was then, this was now. And right now, he adjusted his backpack strap and walked away from the loud mouth. Not that that bothered the cerulean eyed hottie, it just made him pester Sasuke more–the clueless idiot.

"I mean, seriously! Karin? _Karin_?!" The stranger named 'Naruto' flapped his arms frantically in the air, his forehead creased in the slightest. People stared their way, girls swooning and making squeaky "Eep!" noises like people honking their cars. Sasuke merely ignored it, but Naruto stopped for a moment and gave those girls a suggestive wink. Then he caught up with the chicken butt teen.

"I know you're new and all, but first thing's first–" Naruto said in a wise tone of voice. "–one, rejecting Karin is like, the worst that could ever happen. She–if you haven't noticed–is like a volcano ready to blow; she has a massive temper. Have you _seen_ her hair? It's like fire; she'll burn you so bad."

Sasuke nodded, but could care less.

Does this guy really think he actually cared about this Karin? From what he could tell earlier with his encounter with the red-head, she was just like those girls at his old school. Bleh.

Naruto continued anyway.

"Second, popular people hang out with popular people only. Sorry, I know. It sucks, yeah, but that's the way here at KP. And popular people date popular people; again it sucks. I know this really cute girl, but she's normal and my friend–Kiba sucks!–says I can't even ask her out! Humph, I bet Kiba just wants her for himself!" Naruto yelled. 'Bastard, I see you checking her out!' He raised his fist in the air and shook it, all the while forgetting about Sasuke.

'Time to ditch this place.'

Sasuke quickened his pace leaving Naruto in the dust.

Oh! Sasuke was free! Enter fangirls. They screamed at the top of their longs (some with very horrid voices) and attacked.

"OOH! SASUKE-KUN! HI!"

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!!"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?!"

"WILL YOU DATE ME?"

"BE MINE!"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

"NOO! MARRY ME! SHE IS SO UGLY!"

They tattered Sasuke's uniform, trying to get close to him. Luckily, Naruto was out of his reverie and came to Sasuke's rescue.

"Ladies, ladies," Naruto said coolly, making his way through the mob. "Chill. Leave the dude alone." He held his hands up in defense, making the shrilly girls back away slowly. They made "Aw!" noises giving the spiky-haired blond glares and grimaces. He just _had_ to ruin their fun!

"Whoa. Dude, I knew you were popular; I didn't know you were _that_ popular!" Naruto exclaimed, holding his hand up for a high five. Sasuke glanced away and walked forward; he just wanted to get away from this weird place! One day! One day, and already he had a handful. It wasn't even lunch yet!

"HEY! Wait up!" Naruto yelled, jogging his way toward Sasuke. Sasuke took a swift turn right, heading for the staircase. He was supposed to meet that pink-haired girl after he gathered his textbooks for life science, and now he had to hurry because this freak and those fangirls wasted some of his valuable time.

"HEY!"

Sasuke walked up the stairs, Naruto following right behind him. Sasuke passed by a few people, some girls giving him flirtatious winks. He ignored them–as always–and continued with his own business.

"WAIT UP!"

Sasuke reached the top of the staircase and met that girl he was with earlier. Sakura smiled sweetly toward him, saying, "Oh, good. You're here. For a minute there, I thought you got lost and I had to go find you!"

"Let's go," Sasuke said abruptly, grasping Sakura's arm and began tugging her toward life science class with Orochimaru.

Sakura blushed slightly since she hardly even knew the guy, but pulled her hand free from his hand. Sasuke glanced at her quickly, giving her a miniature frown and glaring at her half-heartedly.

'Did I do anything wrong?' Sakura thought. She could feel her body tense under his mesmerizing glare. What could she have done wrong?

"Sasuke-san, did I do anything wrong–" She didn't finish her sentence before Naruto came running to them. He huffed a bit, taking in a breath or two.

"W-why–" Naruto started when he finally regained composure. "–didn't…you w-wait?" He bent over again, holding a hand up to his heaving chest.

Sakura eyed Naruto, making a face. What was _he_ doing here? Shouldn't he be with his obnoxious friends? She frowned at him, but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Let's go," Sasuke emphasized through gritted teeth, waiting impatiently to leave.

'Oh. Now I get it,' Sakura thought, facing the aggravated Sasuke.

**'Just go already. I can't stand being with that blond dude over there.'**

"Okay, let's go." Sakura led Sasuke the way. Naruto stared shocked, watching the two go.

"Hey! Why are you leaving!" Naruto hollered.

"…"

"Hey! Wait up! Come on, I can't run anymore! And why are you hanging out with her–" A hand seized his mouth, adding pressure to Naruto's jaw.

"Idiot, you're being too loud," A pineapple-headed boy said, staring lazily at Naruto. A few more guys joined them, gathering around Naruto.

"Mmf! Mmf!" Naruto muffled out through Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru ignored him. Naruto widened his mouth and dug his teeth hard into Shikamaru's flesh.

"Ah! What was that for?" Shikamaru grabbed his injured hand, then wiped away Naruto's saliva on his pants.

"Ha! Lazy bum, that's for hurting my jaw!" Naruto grinned, doing a V-shape with his fingers. Kiba bonked him on the head.

"OW!"

"What was that for?!"

"That's for being an idiot," Kiba explained coolly, hands in his pockets. Neji rolled his eyes, crossing his arms with his long brown hair swaying slightly.

"All of you, shut up," Neji ordered. Shikamaru was now leaning on the wall, lazily staring into space.

"But Neji! It's not my fault! I'm just trying to tell that chicken butt over there the rules!" Naruto muttered. The last thing he needed was for girly man to get on his nerves.

"Hn. He'll learn. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late for class."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Naruto replied ignorantly. Kiba bonked him on the head again for fun, and started laughing.

"OW!"

"DAMN YOU!"

–**oxOxo**–

"Yes, photosynthesis has to do with plants, you wretched child. Nothing at all to do with photography!" Orochimaru glared at a random guy, who in turn scratched his head lightly, a confused expression grazing his face.

How was he supposed to know _photo_synthesis didn't have to do with pictures?!

Sheesh, Orochimaru-sensei was being a turd.

"Did you attend fifth grade? I'm surprised you even _passed_ it you–you–"

**Bring!**

The bell rang and everyone ran out of the class room to get away from the snake bastard.

"OUT! OUT! GET AWAY!" Orochimaru's annoying voice echoed through out the classroom.

"Ne, Hinata. Orochimaru is so weird, huh?" A girl with two buns on both sides of her head said, giggling. Her violet-haired friend fumbled with her fingers as they both walked down the crowded hall way.

"Tenten-chan, t-that's a bit mean," Hinata replied, still gazing at her two fingers. She always did that when she was stuck on something.

"Hinata! You're actually taking snake-man's side?" Tenten raised a brow at her friend, letting her backpack dangle from her arm.

"Well, no. It's just that… I don't know."

"Okay, but I don't like him much. He didn't have to be _that_ mean to the poor guy."

"Yeah–" Hinata didn't finish; instead she stared forward dreamily. Tenten waited for a reply, whistling patiently for her friend.

"…"

'Hm?' Tenten thought. She turned her head to Hinata and found her grinning and blushing crazily.

'That's weird…' Tenten scratched her head. She usually didn't see Hinata like this, but wow. She was being so obvious, which was unlike her. She followed Hinata's gaze and came upon a blond-haired goof ball.

'_Oh_.' Tenten grinned ear to ear. That's why Hinata had been out of it. She's crushing on someone! And it was Naruto! That's a score since Hinata's cousin Neji was Naruto's friend!

Tenten was already match-making the two and was trying to strategize a plan to get them together.

"Tenten-chan?"

'Oh, I can just picture it!'

"Tenten-chan?"

'They make the cutest couple!'

"Tenten-chan!"

"What? What happened?! Earthquake? Tsunami? Ah!" Tenten grabbed Hinata by her small shoulders and shook her roughly, making Hinata dizzy–was she seeing stars right now? What were those bright things? Hm? Oh no! Naruto-kun was disappearing! No, Naruto-kun! Don't go!

"Hinata–!" Tenten let go of her. "Hinata? Hinata? What's wrong? Hinata?!" The shy girl stumbled a bout her steps and tipped over to fall.

'Tenten-chan is… is… I'm di-i-zzy.'

Tenten lifted her up before she could fall. She balanced her still, laughing nervously at the nauseated Hinata.

Hehe, maybe she shouldn't of shaken her THAT hard.

Whoops?

–**oxOxo**–

"We have a lot of sports here; soccer, basketball, track and field, baseball, football, cross, volleyball, swimming…"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Rei were sitting around a table eating lunch in the large cafeteria. Students sat chatting with their friends, talking about the latest fashion, the do's and don'ts, the championships, yada yada yada. Most paid attention to the hottie sitting next to the Dweeby Duo.

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes–no offense to Sakura or anything, but this was boring. Sakura didn't notice at all though, and continued explaining to Sasuke the fundamentals of Konoha Prep and something-something he couldn't remember–not that that was important.

Rei took a bite of his turkey sandwich, glancing frequently around and wiped away a stray of dark-brown hair that blocked his view. He grinned a tiny smile, watching a certain girl take a gulp of her milk. Her eyes were bright and gleamed with happiness, her short hair swaying slightly. The sun practically made her skin shine–she was like a star. A pretty, nice, shining star.

She just made him want to grab her, keep her close, and never let her go. She was more than a prize; she was a miracle.

And miracles don't come often, right?

He sighed, frowning. The only thing was, she didn't notice him. Well, she _noticed_ him, but she really didn't _see_ him–if that make's any sense. It was like, she knew him, but not really knowing him.

That kind of hurts.

Especially since he _really_ liked her–no, that's an understatement. He obsessed over her. But he'll always be that ugly second-hand hand cloth that wasn't worth displaying–no less keeping.

That literally sucks; as in all italicized _sucks_, sucks.

"Rei-kun?!"

Ow, Sakura can blow! No joke either! Rei rubbed his poor ears. Sakura smiled sheepishly. Sasuke snorted, smoothing out his black hair with one hand.

"Sorry, Rei-kun," Sakura apologized.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Well, not really. But he'd keep that to himself. He didn't need another playful attack from Sakura again; he already got in trouble with Ami because of it! Not the playful attack thing, but that's how it started! …But it wasn't Sakura's fault–he didn't see Ami. Actually, it was an accident, so… Ugh, never mind!

"I was telling Sasuke-san here about the teachers and staff and y'know, stuff." Sakura forked some salad into her mouth. Sasuke rummaged through his food, using his fork to poke at his mac-and-cheese.

"I think I told you everything, right?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who turned her way and gave her a distant look.

"Hn."

'What does that _even_ mean? All day it's been "hn" this and "hn" that! I'm getting really tired of it.'

**'Maybe…'**

'Maybe what?'

**'Hm, I don't know. I actually think it's kinda hot when he does it.'**

'That's… gross–on so MANY levels...'

**'Says you.'**

'Hm… yeah, sure. I'm just bored now from that word. Ha, but I sorta have to admit, it's kinda funny seeing girls drool over him.'

**'Che, yeah! Haha, so funny!'**

'Personally, I enjoyed the Ami-and-Karin burn-o.'

**'Yep, yep. Uh… erm… You might get mad or something... But, you know what? I kinda**–**sorta-ish actually feel **_**sorry**_** for… them.'**

'…'

**'…'**

'…Y-yeah. Ugh, now I feel guilty. How come they make us feel this way? We are such suckers…'

"Earth to Sakura-chan?" Rei asked, waving a hand in front of her blank face. Sasuke watched her suspiciously, raising a brow at her.

"Oh… yeah." Sakura shook her head side to side. Man, she had to stop doing that. She twirled a strand of hair in her finger tips.

"Anyways, you guys wanna go? There's like, five-something minutes till the bell rings," Rei suggested. Sakura nodded and Sasuke slouched in his chair.

"Hn."

'See? Sheesh, this guy really needs to expand his vocabulary.'

**'Smexy!'**

–**oxOxo**–

His first day of school was hell.

Sasuke did NOT want to redo it again–scratch that, _never_.

So when he found himself dragging his lazy butt to his bathroom to get ready–yes, he got his own room; at least that was _something_ to look forward to–for the next day of girl-grabbing fun (not!) he mumbled some incoherent words not suitable for children.

…Ha, at least his mom wasn't here to here them. She would whip his lazy ass so bad.

He shuddered. Okay, fine. He admitted it, he was afraid of _mommy_.

SO?!

Aren't they all?

But yeah, prepare for a day of fangirly fun Sasuke.

He combed and gelled his hair, sighing.

…Great.

–**oxOxo**–

Naruto dribbled the soccer ball around Kiba, passing it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru kept it in place with his fancy foot work, but Neji sneaked his way through and retrieved the ball.

"NEJI!" Kiba barked, running across from Neji and waving his arm in the air signaling 'pass it over here!'. Naruto rushed forward, trying to sweep it away from the Hyuuga prodigy but ended up sliding back first on the wet, slippery grass.

Whew, what a work out. It was already 7:00 am in the morning and no one was out of bed yet–except them of course, practicing for this year's soccer team. Which I might add placed first in the schools' championship last year.

They continued their work. The sun was already peaking out, few clouds displaying themselves through out the baby blue sky.

Naruto noticed a strange figure a few yards away hidden within the fog, planting his full attention on it–or whatever it was.

"NARUTO!" Shikmaru yelled. He just passed the ball to him and all Naruto could do was stay there like a lifeless doll?! Eh, this boy made him frustrated sometimes.

"Guys, who's that?" Naruto questioned curiously, pointing a finger at the figure coming closer. No one was usually out this early. Kiba shrugged his shoulders, saying, "A teacher I guess."

"Looks too young to be a teacher," Neji examined. This dude had like, perfect vision or something. He could pinpoint _anyone_ or _anything_.

"Neji's right," Shikamaru added, crouching in his thinking position. The figure came closer to reveal raven locks and a stone stature face.

"Oh! It's that Sasuke guy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! DUDE WITH THE CHICKEN HAIR!"

Sasuke came into clear view and eyed the echoing voice of the figure, showing the blond dobe he met yesterday. He grumbled softly.

"Figures," He mumbled and quickened his pace. Naruto saw this and yelled again, "HELLO! OVER HERE! DON'T IGNORE ME AGAIN!"

Sasuke ignored him and passed by them quickly. Naruto was annoyed. Who gave this guy a right to ignore him? Seriously.

Naruto took the soccer ball and kicked it with all his power toward Sasuke. It went at him, looming past the right side of his head making a few bangs flutter into the air, making a _whoosh_ sound. Sasuke turned around, sneaking a glance at the group.

"Naruto, freak," Kiba muttered. Naruto laughed, then hollered back at Sasuke, "Serves you right! You can't ignore Uzumaki Naruto!" He grinned a toothy grin.

'He's got skills,' Sasuke admitted more-so to himself, then jogged to fetch the ball. He did a three-sixty and faced them again, steadying the ball with one foot. Sasuke then began kicking it up in the air repeatedly.

"Think you got what it takes?" Neji asked, smirking high and mighty with the others following after him.

"Yeah! Or do you just have a pretty face?" Kiba yelled. Sasuke remained cool. Did they really think they would push him? If they did, they weren't that smart. Che, they underestimated him big time; which made things more fun–for him.

He dropped his backpack on the concrete ground and continued to juggle the ball in the air.

"Bring it," were the only two words that escaped his lips before he shot the ball high in the air and swerved it easily and perfectly without breaking a sweat at the group, who in turn shared a mischievous grin among them. Ha, it's show time.

Sasuke smirked cockily.

It won't be a bad day after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! I finished–finally! Meh, hope you guys like it. I can't help but think that this was such a sucky chapter; and yeah, I think it was a little rushed at the end. But oh well. Sorry it was boring though, but I already have ideas in my head for later chapters–I'm just stuck on what should happen now! Ugh. But there was still some meaning to this chapter. -wink, wink- :P Whoo! Party and movie night tomorrow!

Flames are not allowed! Constructive criticism only!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

( They'd make me feel better! :P )


End file.
